


地下道

by PsychoNebulae



Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [10]
Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28582158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: 依然是大量关于K46的话。私心满载，敬请注意避雷。
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182575
Kudos: 2





	地下道

**Author's Note:**

> 依然是大量关于K46的话。私心满载，敬请注意避雷。

土生的摄影暂告一段落，吃过慰问品才察觉到好像没有见到应当比自己更早结束的菅井的身影。

权当是散步地在楼层里走动，土生看到平时常关着门的服装储藏室有亮光从敞开的房间溢出，有些好奇地走到了门框边探出了头。

菅井坐在地上，背靠着放置饰品盒子的杂物架。

世界顿时安静得像一幅画，土生只是不慎闯入了裱框之中。

捕捉到土生尽可能放轻的脚步声，菅井缓缓睁开眼，一瞬沉寂而有些迷糊的表情很快被微笑取代。

“土生ちゃん。”

没有多余的字句，却隐隐觉得那声音在邀请自己。土生又瞄了一眼敞开的房门上标明的服装储藏间，怕惊扰到谁一般稍稍弯下背走到菅井身边，低声说着“打扰了”也坐了下来。

日光灯平静地照亮她腕骨的凸起，她立着屈起的双腿，她翘着却盛着苦涩的唇角。

“怎么坐在这里？会冷吧。”土生握了握她的手指，一向体寒的人此刻手指凉得像是秋天山里的溪水，于是干脆握紧了些。

“今天不是要拍两套服装嘛，所以服装师说这里会一直开着，偷偷允许我来看看……”

“这样啊。”土生简短回答，察觉到那只是理由中最不重要的部分。

果不其然，菅井深深吸气之后又用力吐出，重新睁开了双眼。

“好怀念。”

只有偶尔刻意与过去关联的工作之时才能再有机会穿上它们。而那些工作，又都是在一点点与过去告别。

“土生ちゃん能闻到吗？”

“大家的香味吗？”她知道这不是正确答案，甚至明确地与菅井共感，但不想让场面无限地陷入悲伤的气氛之中。

“什么啦。”菅井笑着推她的手臂，“有一股，令人怀念的气味……”

和我刻意凑到托姆或者马肚子上嗅到的那种气味不一样，菅井望着衣架上一张一张名字签好似在自言自语。

像光一样。整个房间里都是，笼在我身边。

开始这份工作之后自己有什么改变？

被问到这题，菅井认真思考过。大致是比学生时代消极的模样更愿意积极争取了。也因为在极短的时间内体会遍好的坏的意义上过于浓烈的人情而比以前更容易流眼泪。

但她终于允许自己尽情地哭，也是最近的事了。

她和她们所有人，本就不是任何人的影子，却要直到最后才能在盛大的交响乐里被迫死而复生。她那一刻真的觉得自己要离去了，水漫的眼眶与发胀的头脑挤迫着她喷涌而出的杂乱情绪。不仅仅是自己的抽泣止不住，然全淹没在背景音乐和投影字幕中。

“我总是会梦见土生ちゃん的エキセントリック。”

她没有继续说。土生不知道她想的是不是同自己一样，梦到对方站在最前方跳舞，是如今仅有的亲眼目睹旧歌的机缘。

看自己节目的时候中间会插播她们的影像广告。菅井红着眼眶声嘶力竭的模样再惹人怜爱，她也忍不住悄悄别开视线几厘米。但她早已深切记得了，菅井凌乱的头发和颤抖的声音刺得她身体深处都痛。

那些时光真切又虚幻，不知何时她们已经走到了这里。

正对着土生的衣架上挂着她的西装。可以说是她人生重大转折点的一套服装，安静地沉睡在透明袋子里。

甚至无法说这条地下道究竟有没有入口和出口。停在又冷又暗的原地太过逼仄，只得本能地抓紧对方向四处摸索，希冀着能在终于寻到光源时看清对方的脸。

与土生贴在一起的身体动了动，犹豫着怕凉意刺激到土生但仍是回握住她的手掌。

狂潮浊流之中不再有人记得消逝在时间里的身影。土生稍稍转过手腕的角度看菅井的手背，拇指轻轻摩挲过自皮肤透出的淡青色纹路。

“谢谢你。”

在博客里写过很多次感谢她的话，经由口头反而有些害羞。土生强迫自己将微微垂下一瞬的视线转向菅井，想在能帮队长分担的事情其实那么少的情况下尽可能地使她宽慰。

放在平时她多半要笑着轻拍自己说“怎么突然这么正式”，当下却只是摇着头缓慢地眨过一次眼说：“我也要谢谢你啊。”

这时候要是能摸摸脸就好了。要是她也能摸摸我的脸就好了。土生看着菅井施了妆的面目遗憾地想，没有料到菅井之后以心传心般的发问：“有点不好意思，但是……可以稍微靠在土生ちゃん的肩膀上吗？”

其实哪有什么询问的必要呢。可那双眼又那么真挚，生怕惹起一星半点的不快——明明根本不需要像提防外界那样恐惧的，明明菅井清楚这一点的。

连点头或摇头都显多余，土生伸出手臂绕过菅井背后揽着她推到自己肩上，手指轻轻拍着她覆着柔软发丝的头。

本还有些僵硬的身体迅速放松下来，渗出的几分孱弱意味攥得她生疼。

空气近乎凝结，却又有什么浮在半空中相缠着交换着彼此。

菅井想起后辈谈到的一些土生照顾人的行径，忍不住笑起来，“土生ちゃん现在真的很帅气啊。”

变了很多。

我们都变了很多。

她欲言又止。

称赞与否，这些定义其实怎样都不重要。在土生终于下定决心要往自己期望的目标改变后，就再也回不到固步自封的巨塔之中。她是如此，菅井也是如此。

但总有例外。土生盯着她们伸向前方挨在一起的鞋尖。

“希望人们能幸福这一点，没有变过。”

菅井轻轻地应，又接上一声几不可闻的叹息，消散在空气之中。

总是这种与土生相处的无人闯入的静谧角落令菅井安心。

听她这样说的时候会反思自己有相应地给予足够的幸福吗，所幸垂下的视线捕捉到她另一侧手有些依恋地抓在了自己的袖口。


End file.
